This time, It's Personal!
"This time, It's Personal!" is the 1st episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 31st episode overall. Description Mario and Wario have unfinished business, but will Mario, already tired and weaponless from his battle with Nox Decious survive to see another day? Overview Wario attacks Mario with the Nether Saber. Before he can issue the final blow the saber turns off and Mario gets away. Mario crawls across the battlefield to be found by Luigi who takes him back to his house with the help of Ash and Brock. At Mario's house, Mario recovers. Wario is confronted by a voice that tells him to find Nilrem. Synopsis using his last ounce of energy to crawl across the battlefield]] Following from the previous episode, Wario says, "And now, Mario, you die." and swings at Mario with the Nether Saber, but Mario ducks out of the way. Once again, Wario slashes at him and Mario falls to the ground. He raises up the Nether Saber and says, "Die." Scared, Mario braces himself, but the saber turns off as Wario is about to stab Mario with it. Wario angrily yells at the saber and Mario makes a run for it. After Wario growls at Mario, he walks over to where Nox Decious' body was, but it has vanished leaving only his clothing. He picks up Decious' mask and reaches into it and pulls out a shiny rock known as the Truth Stone. An exhausted Mario stumbles away from the Orchard. His slow walk across the battlefield soon turns to a crawl. He eventually gets to the point where he can't move any more and collapses. Soon enough, Luigi finds him. With Ash and Brock's assistance, they carry Mario back to his house. hearing a mysterious voice]] Luigi carries Mario onto his bed and 12 hours later, he wakes up. Mario summons Ash, only to tell him that he hates him. In response, Ash says, "Ah Frickin' Farfetch'd!". Later, Wario is on the battlefield wondering what happened to the Nether Saber. He hears a mysterious voice that tells him there is a way to recharge the saber. Wario wants to know who the voice is but the voice doesn't specify. He tells Wario to go to the North and follow the black path to an abandoned shed that was once owned by a man named Nilrem. Nilrem knows how to recharge the Saber. Wario then leaves to go to the shed. Appearances Characters *Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator / Mr. Intelligence / The Voice *Matt Provencal as Wario *Chris Muller as Luigi *Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum / Mr. Redhead *Austin Stevenson as Brock *Julian Petruzzelli as Mr. Puzzler Locations *The Orchard *The Battlefield *Mario's House Weapons *The Nether Saber Production Notes Trivia *Although it is an 8 minute video the new material in the episode is only from 3:34 -6:34, exactly 3 minutes long. *The episode begins with a random short called Mr Puzzler about the character of the same name (played by Julian) and his over eccentric personality and aquaintances Mr Intelligence (played by Rich) and Mr Redhead (played by Dane). The short laughably ends as Puzzler and Redhead realize the viewers just want to watch the episode. *Wario's goofy and loveable self is gone and is replaced with a cold, ruthluss, aggressive and frustratable personality as he is the main villain of Season 3 *This was the first episode to have an official title. Earlier episodes were retroactively named a short time later. *Mr. Puzzler cameos in the Twilight episode of YouTube News. Goofs *When Mario is crawling a rock is rolled towards him and a saber shadow can be seen. *Around 4:28, someone off camera (possibly Matt Provencal) giggles for a split second. *When Luigi leaves Mario to rest, a black glove can be seen about to go on his shoulder before the title card saying 12 hours later. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNEisPScKgQ Category:Season Three